In recent years, an Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistor (IGBT) has become one of predominant large-power devices in the field of electronically electronic along with rapid development of semiconductor devices.
FIG. 1 is a schematic sectional view of an IGBT in the prior art, and as illustrated in FIG. 1, the IGBT is structurally double-sided, that is, including a front IGBT structure 11 and a back IGBT structure 12, and a back metal layer 13 is further arranged on the surface of the back IGBT structure, so important factors influencing the manufacturing of the device include how to form the front IGBT structure without influencing the back IGBT structure and the back metal layer and how to form the back IGBT structure and the back metal layer without influencing the front IGBT structure of the device.
However it has been difficult to manufacture the foregoing structurally doubled-sided IGBT in the existing IGBT manufacturing method for which the problems identified above have not been addressed effectively.